Why Didn't I
by sowrongitsjessica
Summary: Chad had his chances to tell Sonny how he felt but missed them. OOC One-Shot *Based on Honor Society's song "Why Didn't I"


**Hey everyone! So this is another Chad/Sonny one-shot and it's based on Honor Society's song "Why Didn't I". I'm obsessed with their cd, Fashionably Late, so everyone who hasn't bought it…buy it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonny With the Chance characters in this one-shot, I do not own Starbucks, and I also do not own the song. I do own the plot! =)**

**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper sat at a table in Starbucks sipping on his Caramel Macchiato staring at Sonny Monroe. She was sitting at a different table  
typing on her laptop. She often came to Starbucks to find peace in her hectic life. With the show and everything else in her life, she just wanted to  
get away.

Although the place was packed, he still felt like they were the only two in the room. He had so many questions running through his brain. _She looks lonely and tired_, he thought, _maybe I should go over there and see what's wrong_. For a minute, Chad stood up getting ready to talk to her not as THE Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk, but as Chad, the sensitive guy. He immediately sat back down scared that she might reject him. _Why is it taking me so long? _he thought. He groaned and went back to his coffee. Sonny got up from her spot and exited Starbucks. He was too late.

_**A couple of hours later  
**_

Chad is lying in his bed in his beautiful house. His room was covered with posters of bands he loves. His bed was a midnight blue color while his walls were silver. He was thinking about Sonny again. "Why do I keep thinking about her!" he exclaimed. He got his ipod out of his drawer and pushed play. Why Didn't I by Honor Society started to play. Chad listened closely at the lyrics and felt like this song described his feelings for Sonny. Here he goes again, thinking about Sonny!

_It could have been me and you together_

_Walking in the rain_

_Could have been making out_

_And making plans to run away_

_But here I am all alone outside_

_And I really wish I told her_

_Everything that I was feeling inside  
_

He needed to tell Sonny but how? She would mock him and think he was just trying to fool her. _This is so complicated! _Chad got up from his bed, got in his car, and drove. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away. Somehow, he ended up at the park. He saw Sonny and some guy laughing their heads off. The person's hand was in her hand. _I'm too late again_, Chad thought, _I'm always late! It could have been her and I laughing like that.  
_

The clouds were turning an ominous color but Chad didn't care. He sat down on one of the park benches and just stared out in front of him. He felt someone sit next to him but he didn't turn his head. "I noticed you noticing me," she said. He knew _**her**_ voice in a heartbeat. He asked without turning to face her, "Who's the guy?" "He's just an old friend from Wisconsin. I haven't seen you around the studio in awhile, I was wondering where you were?" Her voice sounded concerned. Chad didn't know where he got the sudden burst of confidence but he found himself saying the words, "Do you want to walk with me?" He held out his hand for her to take, scared that she would deny him. He felt her hand slip into his.

The two walked around the park, laughing and talking about themselves. They turned to face each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, their lips collided with each other's. The kiss was full of passion and sparks. A clap of thunder was heard and it started raining. They didn't care because they finally had each other. Chad was happy for once. He finally got his dream girl.

_And now it's me and you together_

_Walking in the rain_

_And now we're making out_

_And making plans to run away_

_Cause I was so alone outside_

_And I really wanna tell her_

_Everything that I am feeling inside_

_

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. It's very fluffy and Chad was OOC but whatever! Paramore's new album comes out today and so does Selena & the Scene's….go buy them! **

**Review!**


End file.
